


【翻译】Slow Burn Thrill

by fishhhh



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, M/M, Teenage Jared
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishhhh/pseuds/fishhhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>已取得作者授权</p>
    </blockquote>





	【翻译】Slow Burn Thrill

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Slow Burn Thrill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089476) by [sleepypercy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypercy/pseuds/sleepypercy). 



> 已取得作者授权

Jared抬起头看到Ackles正从前门进来，此时Chad的脸还深嵌在沙发垫里。他笑着跨在男人的儿子身上，用胳膊把Chad死死摁住，Ackles先生看到这场面叹了口气。  
  
“你们两个又玩摔跤了？”他转身挂起外套关切地问。“Jared，这次可千万别弄坏我家的沙发…还有我儿子。”Jared感觉到Ackles先生把手放到 了自己肩膀上，他转过头对着男人微笑，用欣赏的目光上下打量着Ackles先生的身体，他清楚地知道自己朋友的父亲对自己闪耀的酒窝会有什么反应。该死 的，这男人可真是个衣架子。  
  
果真不出片刻，Ackles先生脸红了，他后退一步试图假装没有在看Jared的嘴唇，而是其他什么地方。上帝，Jared爱死了Ackles先生为了掩饰对自己的渴望而作出的糟糕举动；他越试图掩盖这种吸引力，露出的马脚就越多。  
  
“是Chad要玩的，”Jared回答。他特地舔舔嘴巴，让舌头扫过嘴唇，Ackles先生完全移不开盯着自己的目光。Ackles先生的眼角透出一丝疲惫，办公室长达一天的工作让他筋疲力尽，很显然他已经使不出力气去隐藏贴近Jared时席卷到全身的性张力了。  
  
Chad在沙发里恼怒地闷哼出声，Ackles先生深吸一口气扬起眉毛。“Jared，”低声警告，“放开Chad。”  
  
“你说了算，先生，”Jared亲切地回话，松了手退后开来，Chad喘着气站起来。  
  
“老天，Jared，你到底怎么回事，”Chad大口呼吸着艰难说，“操蛋的虐待狂。”  
  
Jared耸耸肩，他知道Chad在一分钟之内，或者是他缓过气来之后就会马上原谅他。他们成为这么好的朋友，其中一个理由就是Chad不像Jared一样偶尔会为了一些蠢事计较；他很快就能不计前嫌。  
  
“明晚有什么火辣的安排吗，Ackles先生？”Jared问，Chad的父亲从冰箱里拿出一瓶啤酒，尽量静悄悄地走过门廊。“Chad要去参加比赛和派 对，这整个屋子就是你一个人的了，你可以搞一个疯狂派对，来一场盛大淫乱的同志狂欢，完全不用担心自己儿子会不小心听到。”他扯扯嘴角，又说，“当然了， 除非你本来就想让他听到。”  
  
Ackles先生绷紧下颌，Jared笑起来，他又从这个男人身上收获了一种新反应。Ackles先生刻意忽略Jared的那些不合时宜的建议，回答说，“我可能只是对对账单，”说完这句他就消失进了厨房的角落。  
  
“兄弟，”Chad摆出脸子，“说真的，你能别对我爸爸说那些混账调情的狗屎话吗？”  
  
Jared咯咯发笑，耸耸肩，走过去拿起Ackles先生的一瓶啤酒得意洋洋地笑起来，Chad翻了个白眼。Chad不被允许喝酒，但是不知怎的 Ackles先生倒是从来没正式出面去阻碍Jared喝酒。“听着，我知道他是你爸爸，但是你也有眼睛啊，老兄，就算是你也得承认他辣得冒烟。”  
  
Jared不歇口地喝着啤酒，顺便抬起一只眼看着自己的朋友。Chad看起来不太自在，目光躲躲闪闪，半耸了下肩，Jared觉得这反应就代表答案了。  
  
玻璃瓶的脖颈回响出一声吃吃的笑声，Jared舔掉嘴上的啤酒，说，“这没什么好羞愧的，老兄。如果他是我爸爸…”Jared转头看向Ackles先生消 失进的那条门廊，喝下瓶子里一口啤酒，脑子里想的全是如果他的卧室离那位活春梦只有15英尺的话他要做的那些事，他转向Chad，眨眨眼，“你觉得当我把 自己的老二插进那个紧屁股的时候我应该叫他‘爸爸’吗？” 他的嘴角噙着微笑，一抹绯红攀上了他朋友的耳尖。  
  
* * * * *  
  
足球比赛进行得很顺利，而此时Jared却在Ackles家门口。他看到Ackles先生模模糊糊从门廊里瞥见了他，对方有点困惑地皱起眉毛，清清嗓子说，“Chad还在比赛。”  
  
“我知道，”Jared说，嗓音低哑愉悦，这让Ackles先生的眸子倏地一闪。“我觉得应该过来陪你。”  
  
“我…”Ackles先生翠绿的眼睛暗下来，迟疑地盯着门毯。他微微皱眉，摇摇头。“这不是个好主意，”他坚定地说，准备要关门。  
  
Jared猛地伸手阻止，轻轻松松就把门推开闪了身进去。他笑着绕走在Ackles先生周围，直到他把对方围圈倚靠在门上，两只胳膊就支在自己朋友父亲的两侧。他可以从Ackles先生的呼吸中闻到浓烈的威士忌，也许对方的每一个毛孔也都已经浸染上了这味道。  
  
Jared靠过肩膀，嘴唇擦过男人的耳朵。“哦，别这样，Jensen，”他低声呢喃，看到男人因为自己热切的呼吸吹进耳朵而颤抖不已，他笑着，“请让我留下来。”  
  
Ackles先生粗粝地喘着气，空气在自己的唇齿间嘶嘶作响，他看样子如困兽般在矛盾挣扎。也许他是在极力抵制因为酒精而引起的瘫软迟缓，而Jared正打算趁虚而入。  
  
“顺便，我认为是时候我们互相直呼其名了，”Jared温柔地说，嘴唇追逐亲吻着Jensen耳朵上散落的雀斑。“因为我马上就要操你了。”  
  
Jared可以听到Jensen嗝嗝的呼吸声，Jensen似乎情难自禁，吐出了一声“Jared”。Jared的阴茎因为Ackles先生呜咽着叫出自己的名字而打起了精神。  
  
他看着Jensen被困在自己怀里，紧紧地靠在门上，Jared很高兴，因为他终于下定决心要为这几个月自己做出的各种暗示和影射采取行动了。 Ackles先生尝试了几次要躲开Jared或者把这个年轻的男孩推开，但他有点晕晕乎乎的，还不能协调好自己的动作。Ackles先生摆脱不了身前这具 强壮的身体，因此他只得往后贴得更紧，后背直挺挺地靠着那扇坚硬的木门。  
  
“Jared，你该回家了，”他说，“这不……”  
  
Jared咯咯发笑，把一条腿滑进Jensen的腿间，牢牢地压着对方，他贴着Jensen漂亮的嘴唇说，“难道你以为我没注意到你看我的样子？”他放低 声音问，“每次我过来，你的眼睛就离不开我。好像你就等着我把你推到最近的一个平面上，然后把你操个欲仙欲死。事实摆在眼前，你是想告诉我，你不想要这 个？”  
  
Jared动了动自己的大腿，让自己半硬的阴茎摩擦上Jensen牛仔裤里的硬物上。男人柔声呻吟，头砰地一声靠在背后的门上。  
  
“就是现在，Jensen，”Jared轻声说，双手握住Jensen的下巴，拇指温柔地摩挲着柔软的胡茬和雀斑。“我给你一个选择的机会，甜心，这也是 你唯一能做出选择的，所以认真考虑。”他用牙齿边缘蹭着Jensen的下巴弧线，舌头若有似无地拂过对方的耳后，问，“你想在哪里挨操？”  
  
男人重重地吞咽，喉头在Jared的手指下滑动，他摇起头。“Jared，”他再次做出努力，声音带着柔弱的祈求。“你的父母——”  
  
“不在这儿，”Jared微微皱起眉头不耐地打断。Jared觉得男人还需要一些劝说，于是他低下头用嘴唇抚过Jensen的脖子和下巴，吮出细小的吻 痕，直到他感觉到Jensen放松下来，并小心翼翼地伸出双手擦过Jared的身侧。“我们要在这里做爱？在这门前，你的腿缠在我腰上？还是在地板上，你 为我趴下去？”他一路从Jensen的锁骨舔上耳朵，继续说，“又或是你趴在沙发上，我用舌头把你舔开，让你湿漉漉的，然后我再把老二插进那个紧紧的洞 里？”  
  
他感觉到对方抖如糠筛，也听到了对方急促的呼吸，他笑了。“好选择，宝贝，”Jared大加赞赏。“原来你想那样，huh？我敢说你想撅起屁股让我操已经 很多年了。”Jared后退开来，把Jensen拉离那扇门。“走吧，”他鼓励对方，“等不及要看你为我绽放自己的身体了。脱衣服，Jensen。让我看 看你到底在那些该死的衣服下面藏了什么。”  
  
Jensen走路有点不稳，他不安地回头看看Jared，Jared抛给他一个媚眼，舔舔嘴唇，迫切地等待着。  
  
Jensen解衬衫的时候手指都在发抖，但是不知怎的他却成功脱掉了所有衣服，他难为情地低下头，浑身都羞得发红。Jared想象着他要触碰亲吻这身体的每一寸泛红的地方，他的嘴巴已经开始泌出口水。  
  
“继续，”Jared安慰他，朝沙发那边点点头，“自己趴在那边，甜心。让我看看那个已经为我准备好的粉色小洞。”  
  
“Oh，天呐，Jared.” Jensen闭上眼睛，手掌摸上自己的太阳穴好像他在试图把肌肤上的红晕都给抹去。“你不能就这样……”他睁开眼睛，绿得发亮，满是哀求。  
  
Jared冷静地笑笑，走过去，Jensen赤裸的身体让他尽收眼底，还有Jensen那开始在腿间挺起的阴茎。Jared对Jensen还没有完全硬起 来有点失望，但是一想到男人身体里的那些威士忌，他也不是那么吃惊了。他在男人面前跪下来，手掌来回摩挲着Jensen的大腿。  
  
“Chad告诉我说你已经好几年没带人回家了，”Jared用鼻头爱抚着Jensen的腰胯，他的嘴唇舔过Jensen的阴茎，手指玩弄起边缘那些褐色的蜷曲毛发。“还有你的工作太多，几乎不出门。你是多么精神紧绷，多么渴望有个人可以让你放松。”  
  
他张开嘴巴吞下Jensen的阴茎，手掌抓着Jensen的屁股，手指都把柔软的臀肉抓出了指痕。Jared的嘴唇刚刚含住Jensen的阴茎，Jensen就发出了轻微的呜咽声，身体向后仰倒，为了保持平衡，两只手还抓住了Jared头。  
  
Jared更加用力地抓紧他的屁股，一只手掌向上摸进Jensen背脊的深窝处作为支撑。他感觉到Jensen真正地放松下来，开始让身体的整个重量都掉进Jared的怀抱，Jared感觉到男人卸下了那一点点的防备，含着男人的阴茎微笑。  
  
Jared热切地出声吞吐着半软的器官，舌头在龟头上来回动作，脸颊也深深地凹了进去。他已经有足够的练习知道该怎么做才是正确的，该怎样来回吸吮Jensen才能让这家伙站都站不住，最后只能依靠Jared的两只手才能让自己保持平衡。  
  
Jared的嘴巴因为吸吮而产生的热度终于让Jensen的阴茎重新充血变得完全硬挺，伴随着一声下流的声响，他让自己的嘴巴从阴茎上滑了下来。他退开之前，还用舌头舔了一遍Jensen湿漉漉的柱身和囊球。  
  
“是时候了，”Jared说，声音带着一丝急切。他看到Jensen溢满情欲的眼睛，于是他意有所指地给了Jensen一个眼神。“你已经知道我是多么想要你了，甜心。”Jensen的发梢上汗珠积聚，让他光裸的肩膀闪闪发亮，他低头看向Jared，点了点头。  
  
Jared微微一笑，这时Jensen转过身走向沙发，他把自己拖过去的时候直挺挺的阴茎就会擦过凸立的沙发扶手。他伸出胳膊把自己撑起来，转脸看着Jared，张着嘴巴轻声喘息。  
  
Jared两个箭步穿过房间，再次跪下身体，他拨开两个圆滚的臀瓣，把舌头伸了进去。  
  
Jared一边舔，Jensen一边发出软绵的呻吟声。Jared发现这热切的带着喘息的声音立马就让他上了瘾，他把舌头舔地更深，拼命让这声音再大一 点。最后，除了舌头，他又往里加了一根手指。Jensen靠着沙发扶手抖抖索索，Jared又加进了第二根手指，他弯曲搅动起手指，唾液在指节间发出靡靡 的水声，这时候他听到了某声断续餍足的“Jared”。  
  
等到他给Jensen加到第三根手指的时候，男人开始扭动起身体，渴切地向后配合着Jared的动作。Jared不太确定对方在说什么，直到他站起身，听到了那声低语，“求你，求你，”一遍又一遍，他咧嘴笑起来。  
  
“Fucking hell，”Jared悄声说，指尖点过那些雀斑，手掌抚上Jensen潮湿后背的完美线条，。他趴低身体，把嘴唇贴到Jensen的脊背上，舔舐起咸湿 的汗液。他解开牛仔裤，褪下去，拿出自己的阴茎。“现在就要操你了，甜心，”Jared允诺着，往掌心吐了点口水，这样就可以让阴茎更加顺滑。虽然这不是 最好的方式，但他妈的他绝对不可能再等下去了，反正Jensen的里面也已经湿了。  
  
Jared双手握住Jensen的屁股，轻轻掰开臀瓣，露出了水润发亮的那圈褶皱，他扶着龟头，伴着一声短促的呻吟插了进去。Jensen的指甲抓进沙发 垫里，喉头溢出一声尖锐糙哑的哀号。Jared兴奋无比，根本没考虑过要慢慢来；他凶狠快速地撞进Jensen里面，让Jensen只能靠在沙发上颠簸起 伏。  
  
Jensen在他的身下很完美。他放慢速度，在满腔的热情之下观望着每一次粗暴的抽插。因为Jared毫不停歇的节奏，没过多久他就绷紧了身体，操进一次，又操进一次，而后他紧紧抓着Jensen的臀胯射进了内里深处。  
  
Jared摊倒在Jensen背上，慢慢恢复着呼吸，直到身下的男人开始不舒服地翻滚起来，男人动了动大腿，发出了轻微的呻吟声。  
  
Jared翘起嘴角，拉起身子，把Jensen翻个身让他平躺在沙发上。他握住Jensen坚硬的，还在滴落精液的阴茎，迅猛地套弄着它，他盯着Jensen的脸庞，直到对方最后终于呜咽着迎来了高潮，把温热浓厚的精液射在了Jared手上。  
  
“做得漂亮，Jenny，”Jared柔声说，继续套弄Jensen直到对方射出了余下的每一滴精液。等到Jensen空空如也之后，沙发上的 Jensen也已经完全瘫软糟乱，Jared伸出手，用自己湿哒哒的拇指摩挲起Jensen暗色饱满的嘴唇。Jensen用水润绿色的眼睛盯着自己，舔掉 了自己嘴唇上的精液，Jared看得入了迷。  
  
Jensen还没来得及吞咽就被Jared的嘴唇逮个正着，亲吻饥渴有力，尽管他的四肢百骸到现在还沉浸在刚刚那场高潮的巨大满足里。  
  
Jared还在Jensen的口腔里舔吻着，此时他们听到了门开的声音，一转头就看到Chad踉跄地走进来，身侧拿着橄榄球的那套东西，脸上漾着微笑。  
  
“爸爸！Hey，猜猜看……”Chad顿时停住脚步，他看到了沙发上的两个人，爸爸光裸的小腹上还布满了精液，Jared正跨在上面。“……怎么，”Chad不再说话，他因为惊吓的圆张的眼睛简直和他的爸爸一模一样。  
  
Jared对他们这两个人嗤地一笑，再一次地低下头吻上Jensen松软微张的嘴唇，然后转头看向Chad，兴奋地问。“So，比赛怎么样？”  
  
FIN


End file.
